À coeur ouvert
by Cherry-Kun
Summary: Charles et Erik ont toujours cherchés l'un dans l'autre l'approbation, l'amitié et même l'amour. Cet amour incommensurable qui perdurera à jamais.


Bien le bonjour. je ne suis absolument pas gênée de poster un OS alors que mes autres fics sont en abandon total... Enfin, j'ai un peu honte mais bon. C'est de la faute de ce merveilleux film qu'est X-men : first class avec les acteurs hyper sexys j'ai nommé James McAvoy et Michael Fassbender. Ces deux hommes ont un potentiel yaoïste énooorme ! L'ayant déjà vu deux fois, coucou, je suis fan !, je suis heureuse de poster ce magnifique OS que j'adore bien évidemment. La scène se passe quand on les voit tous deux jouer aux échecs et qu'Erik dit : "la paix n'a jamais été une option".

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de X-men appartiennent à la Marvel et les acteurs s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes (sous-entendu yaoïste évidemment !)

J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Charles et Erik jouaient aux échecs. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que c'était la dernière nuit de tranquillité avant la bataille contre Shaw. Ils se doutaient également que tout changerait après cette journée et ils profitaient donc de la présence l'un de l'autre.<p>

Erik regarda l'horloge et se leva en soupirant.

- Il serait temps de nous coucher mon ami. Nous avons une dure journée demain.

Charles répondit par une monosyllabe ce qui intrigua Erik qui était habitué à ses longs discours. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Et bien mon ami, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Charles se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air mi-gêné, mi-sûr. Erik haussa les sourcils en signe de question.

- Accepterais-tu de...

Erik haussa encore plus fort les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Charles pouvait bien lui demander de si gênant ? Il vit celui-ci prendre une grande inspiration.

- Accepterais-tu de passer la nuit avec moi ?

Erik tomba des nues. Charles lui demandait-il vraiment de... ?

- Tu... Tu veux dire que...

Charles lui sourit doucement.

- Tu as parfaitement compris.

Erik imita un poisson rouge pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la maitrise de lui-même.

- Et bien mon ami, je ne me serais jamais douté que tu avais ce genre de penchants.

Charles secoua doucement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchants. C'est juste que c'est toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un lien entre nous, que nous nous complétons. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés je me suis dit "ça y est. J'ai enfin trouvé mon âme sœur. La personne avec qui je pourrais tout partager et qui me comprendra." Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré Erik.

Erik se sentit bizarrement ému. Lui aussi avait eu cette impression d'être enfin complet. Malgré sa haine envers Shaw et les humains, il avait vu en Charles un espoir de guérison. Surtout quand Charles lui avait amené la paix intérieure.

Il ravala les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler et prit Charles dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré Charles. Merci de m'avoir redonné gout à la vie.

Charles lui sourit avec émotion et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. C'était juste parfait comme s'il était écrit quelque part que ça devait arriver.

La fièvre s'empara d'eux et le baiser devint plus chaud, plus frénétique. La chaleur s'empara de leurs corps et ils se retrouvèrent vite torse nus à découvrir le corps l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains s'arrêtaient de temps en temps et le message dans leurs yeux était on ne peut plus clair. Ils se retrouvèrent nus à explorer des endroits que nul autre n'avait découverts avant.

La pièce s'emplit de gémissements tandis qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement l'un à l'autre. Ce fut une communion des cœurs et des corps qu'ils vécurent pleinement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Erik et Charles laissèrent enfin leurs corps se reposer et ils se dirent avec leurs yeux tout ce qui ne pouvait passer la barrière de leurs lèvres. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en attendant l'aube d'un jour décisif.

Le professeur Xavier s'éveilla et essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Ce souvenir était à la fois si merveilleux mais si triste car il n'avait jamais pu admettre le départ d'Erik. Cela faisait déjà trois ans et son cœur était toujours à vif. Depuis leur première rencontre il avait su que leur chemin se séparerait mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait de cette manière. Outre la blessure physique, c'était la blessure morale qui faisait le plus mal. Il n'avait pu rester avec Moira car il pensait trop à Erik. Il avait préféré lui rendre sa liberté avec quelques souvenirs en moins mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Secrètement il espérait qu'Erik reviendrait à ses côtés avec son sourire si rare mais réservé à lui seul. Il espérait de tout son cœurs en se disant que s'il devait donner ses deux bras pour qu'il revienne, il le ferait sans hésitation.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas se douter que de son côté, Erik pensait exactement la même chose avec beaucoup de remords en plus.

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p> 


End file.
